Moon Flowers
by morumotto
Summary: Finished A UsagiMamoru fic! Edited By: PrincessUsagiSan Mamoru starts to fall in love with Usagi, but she despises him what is he going to do? Please read first fic I have wriiten! R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

Mamoru stood gazing into the window of the small downtown arcade. Slowly, he pushed away a stray strand of raven black hair, which had been blown out of place. He smiled slightly as his

deep blue eyes took in the activities going on inside the small building. Motoki looked cheerful as usual, smiling brightly to his young friends playing video games and trying to reach the highest score. Minako was sitting at one of the Sailor V video games, and Rei Hino stood behind... her.

Mamoru gasped slightly as he noticed the one girl that had so long ago caught his eye. Her long golden hair tied up in two buns allowing only partial pigtails to fall made him chuckle (he never did quite understand her hairstyle) and her bright blue eyes made him smile. She was shorter than the rest of her group of friends, but seemed very strong despite her size. Her determined facial expression made him laugh and shake his head slightly. She sat there playing her favorite Sailor V game. The movement of her body made him feel weak inside and he knew that this girl was special.

"Usako," he whispered as he continued to stand there.

He couldn't tell her how he felt about her. He knew he shouldn't even like her. She was much younger than he and besides she didn't even like him. She despised him.

Motoki, who was standing behind the counter drying out a sundae dish, noticed Mamoru and waved smiling. Mamoru waved back and walked inside trying to avoid Usagi's beauty.

"Konnichiwa Motoki!" Mamoru said kindly to his best friend.

Motoki's blond hair swayed from side to side. Mamoru always gave Motoki credit for being cheery all the time. Lately Mamoru envied him. He was there everyday, able to see Usagi's beauty, able to see her smile, and hear her laugh. What made Mamoru even more envious, Usagi liked Motoki!

"Konnichiwa Mamoru-san, what brings you here?" Motoki replied.

Mamoru looked around and saw Usagi who was now watching Minako trying to beat her score. Motoki noticed what he was doing and laughed, causing Mamoru turned around quickly.

"Oh I see now. I thought you didn't like Usagi." Motoki continued to laugh.

Mamoru blushed and tried to hide his feelings. He could still picture in his mind her long slender body and her lips open slightly. He pushed the thought out of his mind as he realized Motoki was staring at him.

"You've got it bad don't you Mamoru?" Motoki chuckled.

"What no way not Odango-atama!!!" Mamoru yelled.

Everyone turned around and stared at Mamoru, including Usagi. The arcade grew silent for a second or two then everyone continued to play their games, everyone except Usagi. Her eyes flamed with anger. She walked over to the embarrassed and uneasy Mamoru with a glare.

"Mamoru I can't believe you! How many times do I have to tell you don't call me that?!!" Usagi exclaimed.

Mamoru stared at her lips as she screamed at him. She looked even more beautiful when she was mad at him, maybe that's why he made fun of her so much.

"I'm sorry odang...I mean Usagi," he said quietly.

Usagi turned from Mamoru and smiled at Motoki.

"Konnichiwa Motoki are you going to the party tonight?" Usagi asked leaning closer.

"Sorry Usagi, but I can't tonight I already have plans." Motoki said.

Usagi gave a little pout and then looked back at Mamoru.

"I hope you have other plans." Usagi muttered.

Mamoru laughed and winked.

"Of course not ondango I'm going especially if I have a chance to bug you." Mamoru said touching the tip of her nose with his finger.

"YOUR A CREEP MAMORU CHIBA!!!" Usagi screamed and walked out the door.

Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami and Luna, who were watching the whole scene sighed and ran out the door to catch up to Usagi.

"You know Mamoru, you might want to lay off a little or she will end up never speaking to you again," Matoki said grinning.

Mamoru glanced at Motoki his face becoming red again. He knew he couldn't hide it from his friend and gave up.

"Ok I'll try to be nice to her." Mamoru waved good-bye and headed home  
to get ready for the party.

Tonight he knew was going to be one to remember.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. So don't sue me I'm poor.  
  
***  
  
Mamoru opened the door of his small apartment. As usual no messages on his answering machine and no visitors either. He sighed as he turned on the radio. The music blared to a familiar song.  
  
'You just wait until, til the sun goes down...'  
  
~Oh why do I have to be such a jerk to Usagi? She hates me more and more everyday and all I want is her love.~ he shook his head slowly.  
  
'Underneath the starlight, starlight there's a magical feeling so right...'  
  
Mamoru grabbed a white button up shirt and a pair of Khaki's. He stared in the mirror to make sure that he looked half way decent. He decided it would have to do.  
  
'You try to resist, resist my kiss but you know, but you know that you...'  
  
"Oh my little Usako." Mamoru whispered.   
  
He couldn't stop thinking about Usagi no matter how hard he tried. She was like a incurable sickness, a sickness that he secretly hoped he'd have forever. He grabbed one of the beautiful crimson roses out of the vase on the table.  
  
He stared at the petals how they fit together so nicely. How they let off such a beautiful scent. He closed his eyes slowly.  
  
"Not even a rose is as breath taking as you Usako." he said as if he were talking to the rose itself.  
  
'Can't fight the Moonlight no you can't fight it, it's gonna get to your heart.'  
  
***  
Usagi walked down the streets of Crystal Tokyo with her best friend Rei Hino. The two companions couldn't wait to go to the big party that was being held in the park. They started to get ready for the event ever since they left the arcade. Usagi of course talked about Mamoru the whole time and what a "conceited jerk" Mamoru was. Rei just listened and nodded.  
  
Usagi decided to wear her black skirt that she bout a week ago. This was he first time wearing it. Her father would have killed her if he saw how short it was. She added her favorite pink blouse and diamond studded earrings. Rei had done her hair as well. she had it up with curls, clips and glitter hairspray.  
  
"You look stunning Usa." Rei said. "Everyone will be looking at you even Mamoru will be surprised."  
  
Usagi tried to hide her smile at that remark. She didn't want anyone to know that she thought he was cute after all and she did care about what he thought of her.  
  
They were only a few blocks away now and they could hear the faint noise of music.  
  
"So do you think that Mamoru will really be at the party tonight?" Rei asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Rei you know that Mamoru is a total jerk to me. I don't care if he comes or not. I couldn't believe what he did. Of course I was going to leave. He even screamed Ondango-atama in front of everyone." Usagi said trying to hide the fact that she was hoping he would.  
  
"Oh calm down Usagi you know that..." Rei stopped short and caught herself.  
  
"Know what Rei?" Usagi asked looking at her curiously.  
  
"Never mind Usa it's nothing." Rei smiled and tried to pretend it was no big deal.  
  
Usagi stopped in her tracks and stared at Rei.  
  
"Tell me Rei Hino!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"Oh stop it Usagi you know you like him and when he calls you names!" Rei yelled now getting angry.  
  
She stopped as she saw Usagi's face expression. She looked like a statue. Usagi couldn't believe it.  
  
"What...what do you mean Rei of course I don't love Mamoru he's a creep." She said quietly.  
  
"Who said anything about loving him Usa?" Rei smirked as Usagi realized that the truth was out.  
  
"No way Rei I don't like Mamoru and even if I did...which I don't he just thinks I'm a little annoying girl." Usagi sighed and continued to walk.  
  
Rei knew that Usagi really did love him and she was just afraid. She patted Usagi on the shoulder and didn't speak til they got to the party.  
  
***  
  
Mamoru arrived and there were already a ton of people dancing away. He looked around carefully to see if he could find the young beauty he had always loved. After searching the groups of people he got nervous. He hoped that she didn't change her mind about coming because he would be there.He still held the rose in his hand tightly. Mamoru was about to leave, but something told him she would come. He was sure of his instincts after he heard the sound of a laughing young lady behind him. The raven haired man could smell the scent of her skin it was just like a rose and it made him sweat. He couldn't take it any more he quickly turned around and there she was...Usagi Tsukino. At first he didn't even recognize her. Tonight she was more beautiful than ever. She didn't look like a little girl he had known since the day she threw a test paper at him. She was a woman.  
  
'You just wait until till the sun goes down...'  
  
Mamoru heard a familiar song came on. Yes the song reminded him of her, he couldn't fight it. Usagi was his moonlight.  
  
'Underneath the starlight, starlight...'  
  
He pushed through the crowds of dancing people. He needed to get to his Usako. Mamoru just couldn't seem to get to her fast enough it was like a million miles away.  
  
'There's a magical feeling so right...'  
  
He finally reached her she turned around just as he got there. Her face turned red at his kind and handsome face. Before Usagi could say a word Mamoru held out the rose. Usagi didn't know what to think the rose made her in a sort of trance.   
  
"For you Usagi." Mamoru gestured and he handed it to her.  
  
Mamoru never acted like this to her before. She couldn't believe it. She tried to speak.  
  
~What is this a rose? It's like the roses Tuxedo Kamen has.~  
  
"Uh...Arigatou Mamoru." She held the rose to her nose and took in the sweet scent.  
  
Mamoru grew weak as she smelled the rose he had the urge to kiss her, but held back.  
  
'You try to resist...'  
  
"I wanted to say gomen for this afternoon. I only joke around Usa. I don't mean all the harsh words that I say to you." Mamoru admitted.  
  
His soft eyes made Usagi smile. She took the rose and put in her hair golden hair.  
  
'Surrender your heart...'  
  
Mamoru grabbed usagi's hands gently her skin felt so warm and soft against his. He wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
~It feels like I have danced with her before long ago.~ Mamoru felt so comfortable with Usagi.  
  
Usagi felt the same way. she rested her head on his shoulder. Her eyes began to water. She felt so happy to be near Mamoru. She could feel her heart beat stay in rythm with Mamoru's. They both felt like they were in heaven they didn't even have to speak.  
  
'Cause you know, cause you know that you can't fight the moonlight no you can't fight it, it's gonna get to your heart.'  
  
The silence was broken groups of people around Usagi and Mamoru began to scream. A youma stood on the the sidewalk across the street. Building energy the youma attacked hurtling a blue sphere of electricity toward Usagi! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me I am just an obsessed fan!  
  
Authors Note: Thank you to all who have been reviewing and e-mailing me telling me you like the story I am so glad you do!   
  
Chapter 3:.  
  
Usagi saw it coming. The brightness of the azure sphere made her squint. Veins of electricity surged through it. She wanted to get out of the way, but her legs didn't want to move. They were like they were planted into the ground. Tears streamed down her face she was ready for it to hit her. She didn't notice the man with a cape beside her.  
  
"Usagi look out!" a low voice shouted.  
  
Before she could move on her own. Tuxedo Kamen jumped in front of her. The electrifying sphere hit him with an extreme amount of power. He fell lifeless to the ground.  
  
"Noooo! Tuxedo Kamen!" Usagi screamed. Tears continuing to run on her rouge cheeks. She listened for a heartbeat and was releived to hear one. His pale skin made him look helpless and his breath was shallow.  
  
"You'll be ok Tuxedo it will be ok." Usagi assured him.  
  
~He saved me I can't believe it.~  
  
Tuxedo Kamen nodded even though his eyes were closed. Usagi could still hear him breathing, but his strength was low. She ran her hands through his hair. The once crowded party was now a deserted park. Mamoru was also no where to be found.  
  
~I'm sorry Mamoru, but Tuxedo Kamen needs me.~   
  
She closed her eyes feeling the warmth that she had felt when she danced with Mamoru. She opened her eyes again as she heard the sound of footsteps. She sprang to her feet ready to take on whoever or whatever it was.  
  
A girl in red with long black hair came running. She was much taller than Usagi, but it was ok it was not an enemy.  
  
"Rei am I glad to see you!" Usagi ran to her friend Rei who was now Sailor Mars.  
  
She hugged her tightly. Rei was a true friend even though they didn't always get along. She jumped as Usagi hugged her. Usagi pulled away as she noticed that her arm was hurt.  
  
"Usagi I'll watch Tuxedo Kamen, but right now we need Sailor Moon." Rei pointed to the youma. "I'll call the senshi and take him to the temple."  
  
Usagi was about to turn it down and take him herself, but she knew she couldn't help him by leaving him here with her. She nodded to her companion.  
  
"Make sure he keeps breathing and I'll be there after I take care of this nega trash. Oh and don't forget to take care of your arm. We are going to need you to get better." Usagi winked. She turned to the fallen Tuxedo Kamen. "Hold on my love."  
  
Rei's eyes gleamed at her leader. She showed great love for all the senshi and had always pulled them through.  
  
"Je ne and good luck Serenity!" Rei yelled as Usagi ran into the distance.  
  
Usagi hid behind a nearby building and transformed. Now as Sailor Moon she was still upset, but even more angry.   
  
The giant youma stood a few yard from Sailor Moon. To her left Sailor Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter enetered. After seeing Sailor Moon they knew what to do. The youma laughed at the determined Sailor Moon.  
  
"And who might you be little one?" The hideous youma boomed.  
  
Sailor Moon looked at her friends, the other senshi.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon the champion of justice. I will right wrongs and triumph over evil....and that means you!"  
  
The youma laughed again.   
  
"I doubt you can defeat me, you and your little senshi pals. Of course you can try." The youma moved in closer and closer to Sailor Moon.  
  
"Mercury bubble Blast!" Mercury yelled.  
  
The youma stopped he couldn't see anything, but bubbles. He tried to attack, but he was way off target.  
  
"Jupiter thunder crash!" Jupiter screamed  
  
Lightning bolts hit the youma causing pain to surge through his body.  
  
"Venus love chain encircle!" Venus shouted.  
  
The heart chain wrapped around the weakened youma so he couldn't move. The scouts all nodded to Sailor Moon to finish him off. She nodded in reply.  
  
"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Usagi yelled.  
  
The youma screamed and was blasted into dust. Sailor Moon didn't enjoy her victory she wanted to get to her love.  
  
"C'mon Tuxedo Mask has been hurt we need to get to Rei's temple." Sailor Moon exclaimed.   
  
The senshi nodded and ran down the streets of Crystal Tokyo to reach the fire temple.  
  
~Mamoru I hope you're alright.~  
  
***  
  
The senshi entered the room where Mamoru was resting. He laid there still unconscious. He looked like a doll so sweet and fragile.  
  
"Sailor Moon it will be ok." Minako said trying to reassure her.  
  
Sailor Moon smiled at her supporters.  
  
"Thanks guys can I have minute with Tuxedo Kamen?" Sailor Moon asked  
  
The scouts smiled. They knew that Sailor Moon had always love Tuxedo Kamen and him lying there made her heart heavy.  
  
"Of couse you can." Makoto answered.  
  
The senshi left the room quietly. They were also very sorrowful at there mysterious friend. The room emptied except Sailor Mars.   
"We have a problem Sailor Moon." Mars said quietly.  
  
She looked a little uneasy as she spoke. Sailor Moon got nervous.  
  
"What is it?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
Mars looked away a second and then back at Sailor Moon.  
  
"We have to take off his mask so he can breath better." Rei answered slowly.   
  
Sailor Moon couldn't believe it. She had always enjoyed the mystery of Tuxedo Kamen and dreamed of him.   
  
"We really shouldn't Mars." Sailor Moon said. "He wouldn't want that."  
  
Rei understood what Sailor Moon was saying. It was the only way though to help him breath.  
  
"Sailor Moon you have to if you truly love him." Rei said slowly. "He might die if you don't."  
  
Sailor Moon had no choice Mars was right. It was the way it had to be. She was going to find out who her true love was. the man who she always and forever will love.  
  
Sailor Moon slowly removed his mask. She held her breath. When the mask was taken off her mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe it.  
  
"It's....it's." Sailor Moon gulped. "Chiba-Mamoru!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon I am just obsessed that's all so don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 4:.  
There was total silence as the two senshi stared at Mamoru. The moment was broken as the sound of Rei's grandpa could be heard as he entered the front door of the temple. Sailor Mars detransformed and was now her normal Rei Hino self.  
  
"I got to run and tell the senshi to detransform before grandpa finds them and has a heart attack." Rei muttered. "Everything will be ok Sailor Moon. I know we can adjust." She rushed out of the room closing the door slightly.  
  
Usagi nodded slowly. She couldn't speak though. It was like she had no voice. She closed her eyes and opened them again hoping it was just a dream even though deep down she knew it wasn't.  
  
Usagi just could not believe it. The one person she had always hated, or thought she hated was really the one she loved. His soft lips, his raven hair. Did Sailor Moon still feel the same way about Tuxedo Kamen now that she knew he was Mamoru her arch enemy? Deep down she didn't really know. Sailor Moon thought back to all the times when Tuxedo Kamen saved her and her fellow senshi. When Mamoru first called her ondango-atama.Tears welled up in her eyes. She thought of how he jumped right in front of her as the youma tried to attack her. He didn't even know she was Sailor Moon then he just knew her as just Usagi. Still he risked his life for her.  
  
~Yes, yes I do love you Tuxedo Kamen even if you are Mamoru.~   
  
She held his warm rough hands. Usagi closed her eyes and laid a small kiss on his lips. A feeling rushed over her that traveled through her veins. His mysterious and handsome features made her love him more. She pulled away from the kiss and leaned in close to the side of his cheek. The smell of his cologne made her weak and made her heart race. Usagi had always loved the way he smelled of roses.   
  
"Oh Mamo-chan it will be ok." Usagi whispered lightly in his ear.  
  
She didn't even notice the movement of Mamoru's hand and the smile on his face.  
  
"I know it will Usagi." a deep soft voice replied.  
  
The startled Sailor Moon stood up and saw the awake Mamoru. She got lost in his blue-silver eyes which gleamed with love for her.  
  
"You.. you know who I really am?" Sailor Moon glanced down she still had her senshi uniform on.  
  
~Did he know I was Sailor Moon the whole time?~  
  
Mamoru noticed the confusion that Sailor Moon felt. He never really knew she was Usagi till they kissed. Something told him it was her. The same pout, the same love and warmth.  
  
"How could I not recognize those blue eyes?" Mamoru asked as he brushed his hand against Sailor Moon's cheek. Pink ribbons flowed and Sailor Moon detransformed into Usagi Tsukino once again. She was left wearing the outfit she had on that night at the party.  
  
Usagi blushed when she realized that Mamoru had seen her naked as she detransformed. Mamoru pretended not to notice and continued to brush Usagi's soft skin.  
  
"You are so beautiful Usako." he whispered as he leaned in closer to her. She saw him close his eyes.  
  
~Wait a second Usagi he has been hiding this from you the whole time. He's been a total jerk.~  
  
Usagi pulled away. Mamoru opened his eye's. Anger suddenly flooded her mind.  
  
"What is it Usako?" Mamoru asked.   
  
Now it was Mamoru who was confused.  
  
"Usako?! Since when am I your Usako? You have been keeping the fact that you are Tuxedo Kamen from me." Usagi shouted "We are arch enemies remember Mamo-chan?"  
  
Mamoru laughed. She didn't realize what she said till it was too late.   
  
"I mean...I mean Mamoru." Usagi said quickly.  
  
Usagi's blushed again making her even more irresistable. Mamoru stopped laughing and then turned serious.  
  
"I thought you said Mamo-chan." Mamoru smiled slyly. "Who said I was your Mamo-chan?"  
  
Usagi wanted to kick herself. He now knew that she loved him back. All the poor Usagi could do was sit there beside him and turn red from embarrassment. Mamoru looked at her as if he wanted an answer.  
  
"I..." Usagi started, but stopped as Mamoru held his finger to her lips.  
  
Mamoru pulled a strand of Usagi's golden hair away from her face. Their love for each other was strong. They could both feel it inside. Mamoru moved his finger from her lips.  
  
"I said I was your Mamo-chan." He answered softly. "And I also say that your my Usako."  
  
Usagi couldn't take it anymore. She pushed all her thoughts away. Who cared about their past. She wrapped her arms around Mamoru's neck and pushed him to her lips. Passion arose from them. Mamoru couldn't believe he was finally kissing the girl who he had always loved. She was his Usako, his Sailor Moon, his destiny. He thought of how for the first time they didn't fight when they danced together.  
  
'Can't fight the moonlight no, you can't fight it, it's gonna get to your heart.'  
  
The couple were too in the moment to notice the other senshi peering from the doorway. They were shocked. Mamoru and Usagi in love?! This was going to take some adjusting to. 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: This will be the final chapter of this story unless you truly like it and wish for me to continue. If I get around 20 reviews I will keep going. Otherwise this fic will be finished and I will start a new fic. I was also wondering if anyone would like ot co write a fic with me as well I would love it just let me know.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. I am just a crazed fan in love with Mamoru! ^.^ (It's sickening I know.)  
  
:.Chapter 5.:  
  
The next morning as Usagi awoke the world seemed so different. It was like a dream that she never wanted to wake up from. Luna noticed her mood right away when Usagi woke up on her own. The alarm clock didn't even go off, yet Usagi was out of bed. Usagi scooped up the astonished cat and craddled her like a little baby.  
  
"Good morning Luna." Usagi said cheerily patting the black cat lightly on her head.  
  
Luna didn't know what to do. She had never seen Usagi like this.  
  
"Uh..good morning Usa." Luna said slowly. "Are you feeling ok?"  
  
Usagi laughed at Luna's expression. The cat was dead serious when she asked Usagi how she was.  
  
"No actually I am not feeling myself, I am feeling better!" She danced around in circles as Luna tried to claw her way out of Usagi's tight grasp.  
  
Luna had no luck getting away. Usagi didn't even notice the poor guardian cat turning blue.  
  
"Err...Us..Usag...iii let me go!" Luna said as she gasped for air.  
  
Usagi stopped and looked down at the fur ball. She quickly let go and laid her on the bed.  
  
"Uh..oops." Usagi said chuckling.  
  
Luna had enough of this foolishness she took in deep breaths of air and stared at Usagi. Her happy eyes made Luna confused.  
  
"Ok Usagi what is going on?Your acting crazy dancing and prancing around the room like your in lo-" Luna stopped short.  
  
Luna knew now. Usagi was in love with someone. It's the only reason why she would be like this.  
  
"Alright who is it now? Andrew, Tuxedo Kamen or a new guy at school?" Luna asked as Usagi rushed around to get her stuff together for school.  
  
Usagi stopped and walked to the her bed where Luna sat. She leaned down to her ear and whispered. "Mamoru."  
  
Luna's jaw dropped at the word, but before she could say anything Usagi ran out the door.  
  
***  
  
Usagi Tsukino opened the front door cheerily singing. She took one look at the streets of Crystal Tokyo and gasped. A tall handsome man with familiar raven hair and blue-grey eyes smiled at her.  
  
"Hello beautiful would you like a ride to school?" He asked in a daring voice.  
  
Mamoru, the one Usagi had always loved stood there leaning against his car. His features were more breath taking in the sunlight. She ran to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Sure Mamoru it would be great to not be late at least once this year." Usagi answered.  
  
Before he could say anything Usagi kissed him deeply. The same feeling as last night covered them. When they finally pulled away. Mamoru opened the passenger side door.  
  
"C'mon ondango-atama." Mamoru smiled. "You are going to be late."  
  
Usagi's face crinkled at the name and her eyes flared.  
  
"Mamoru!" Usagi yelled.  
  
Mamoru just could not break the habit of that nickname. He was ready for the same usual Usagi screaming away at him. Just like she did ever since she met him. She didn't this time. Instead she moved in touching her nose with his.  
  
"Did I ever tell you I like it when you call me that?" Usagi whispered.  
  
Mamoru laughed. He realized how much better it was to be with Usagi then fight with her. He was going to miss it though.  
  
"Did I ever tell you that I like it when you get mad at me and crinkle up your nose?" Mamoru shot back at her.  
  
Mamoru grabbed Usagi and tickled her. Usagi giggled and quickly jumped in the car and Mamoru got in the driver's seat. The car started and drove off.  
  
***  
  
Luna sat watching the scene. Unlike the others she understood what was happening. Mamoru was destined to be with Usagi forever.  
  
"The prince from earth has found his moon princess, his love, his moon flower." Luna stared up at the sky. "Maybe your right Serenity. Maybe their destinies will be ok after all."  
  
THE END? 


End file.
